Inuyasha and Ranma one half
by President Rias Gremory
Summary: One day, a mysterious portal appeared and sent Inuyasha to a place called Jusenkyo. Inuyasha had fell into a cursed spring that turned him into a beautiful girl. Later he meets a boy named Ranma Saotome who will turn into a girl when doused with cold water. Inuyasha must stay at Ranma's world until he find a way how to get back to his world.
1. Inuyasha meets Ranma

Chapter 1: Inuyasha meets Ranma

In Kaede's hut, Inuyasha and gangs were sitting around the bellowing fire which was whispering and crackling in front of them. Inuyasha stood up quickly and shouted out "Damn it, damn it. How long are we going to stay here resting? It had been like almost three days." His eyebrows twitching and continuing his angry speech "If we don't hurry up, Naraku will get all the shikon jewel and who will know what will he do once the Shikon NO Tama is complete." He crossed his arms and started growing impatience."

"Please be impatience Inuyasha, can't you see Kagome is studying for her exams! Besides, we need to have some rest after a long journey." Sango growled.

"Exams, I did not get it. I don't know much about Kagome's school or her era." Inuyasha growled and his eyebrows twitching again, "It would be better if Kagome finish her exams soon, so we can start off our journey"

"Inuyasha, you are so stubborn as always. You should at least give Kagome some time; forcing and rushing people can't solve anything. Can't you be sensitive at all?" Miroku took a little drink off his tea.

"Feh!" Inuyasha turned his head to his left side.

"I'm back, sorry to keep you waiting!" Kagome entered the hut. Inuyasha walked to Kagome with bad boy's eyes "You are late, Kagome. Late, Late, Late!", he grabbed Kagome's right arm roughly, "Now, you are back, let's go search for the shikon jewel shards."

"Inuyasha, let's go of me. My right arm is hurt," Kagome is struggling, "I'm just go back here, please let me take a day resting." Inuyasha ignored Kagome and dragged her out of the hut very hard "No resting!"

WHACK!

"Ouch, my head hurt. What do you do that for, Miroku, you stupid monk!" Inuyasha turned his head faced Miroku from face to face, unhanded Kagome's right arm and grabbed Miroku by the collar, "I'm asking you, why you hit me like that?" He rubbed the bump on his head.

"I did that for your rude behaviors! Inuyasha, just grow up already and be impatience!" Miroku replied inangry voice, he rose up his arm and pointed at the sky "If you want to search for the jewel shard so badly, go out there and do it by yourself."

"Fine, fine!" He unhanded Miroku's collar and walked deeper into the pathway of the village. He turned his head back at Miroku "I don't need your help anyway; I will be fine all by myself!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to chase after him but Miroku stopped her. Miroku patted on Kagome's shoulder lightly, "Leave him alone for a while."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was descending the pathway of Kaede's village and muttering to himself, "Geez, what's with their problems?" He was walking faster and faster. All of the sudden, the sky got gloomy and dark, Inuyasha looked at the sky curiously "Huh, why the sky suddenly got dark?"

For few seconds, a small portal appeared in the atmosphere and grew bigger and bigger. Inuyasha's eyes gone wide, "What's in the name of the world?" The dark portal started to suck Inuyasha in. Inuyasha turned on his back and ran as fast as possible, but out of luck, the dark portal was strongly pulling and sucking Inuyasha in. Inuyasha had underestimated the dark portal's strength "NNOOOO, someone…..HELP!" …he vanished off with the mysterious portal before he can say anything else.

Back at Kaede's village, lots of villagers were chatting around about the thing they just saw. Kagome and others walked out of the hut, Miroku was the first to speak "Why it is so noisy?" Sango went to the crowd and asked a young man "Excuse me, may I ask what kind of topic are you guys discussing?"

"Oh, Sango. It's you, a few minutes ago the sky got dark and some kind of portal appeared out of nowhere. Also, I saw the portal swallowed a young man who seems to have silver hair, red kimono and doggy ears." The male-villager replied.

"A silver haired-man with doggy ears and red kimono, you mean Inuyasha right?" Kagome asked with worried look.

"Oh, yes, that's him. I had forgot his name, my bad?" The young man giggled.

"Geez, why does this happen? I don't understand." Kagome looked at the sky "Inuyasha, where are you?"

~Somewhere~

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed the back of his head, looked around and saw a lot of springs in the area, "What is this place?"

"Wasn't I supposed to be at Kaede's village a while back them?" Inuyasha scratched his head, he thinks and thinks and then rubbed his chin "AAHHH, I remembered, I got swallowed by a portal and then what it come after that..everything black out,"

Behind Inuyasha, a young man noticed Inuyasha and slowly walked toward him "Excuse me, sir! What make you come to Jusenkyo?"

"Jusenkyo!" Inuyasha was puzzled.

"That's right!"

"Jusenkyo? What's kind of place is that?" Inuyasha asked the man due to his curiosity.

"You mean, you came here with knowing anything about Jusenkyo?" The man asked.

"No, that's….I had transported here due to a strange reason….gah…I don't know how to explain it!" Inuyasha replied.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then it fine. Then let's me tell you about this Jusenkyo place." The man turned on his back and explained "Jusenkyo is a legendary training ground that located in China. Many martial artists came here for their trainings….."

"A training ground? This place does not look like a training ground to me. It looked more like a place with swamps or springs…something like that?" Inuyasha disagreed the young man's explanations.

"HHmmm,….there are a lot of legends and sad stories about this place…" the young man continued talking.

"Legends and sad stories?" Inuyasha grew more curious.

"Well, you see…" the young man paused for a while, looked at Inuyasha oddly and suddenly changed the topic, "I never realize you are a cosplayer. Who are you cosplaying as, let's me guess, a dog?"

"DON"T CHANGE THE TOPIC ALL OF SUDDEN AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOG?" Inuyasha was so angry and stood up quickly, but he lost his balanced and fell into a spring.

SPLASH!

"GGGAAAAHHHH!"""

"Oh dear, I can't believe it…" the young man was shocked of Inuyasha's falling, "You have fell into a cursed spring, that's the "Spring of Drowned Girl!" Whoever fell into this spring will take the body of a girl."

Inuyasha pop out in the middle of the spring and noticed something is not quite right. There were lumps on his chest, he touched his chests with his hands and was shocked about it. He opened his shirt and screamed "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, my chest had gone bigger!" He swam to the coast of the spring and got out of the spring, stood up quickly and peeked down his pant "Then that's mean down there also…"

Inuyasha swallowed and bravely took a peek in his pant and…. then screamed ''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, IT"S GONE! This is not possible, how did I turn into a girl! Not only that, my eyes had turned violet and my hair turned black." Inuyasha saw his reflection in the water. His amber eyes were now replaced with the color violet and his hair silver was replaced with black.

( Note: Female Inuyasha will be named as Inuyasha-chan or maybe I should came up a better name for his female ego).

"Calm down, sir…I mean miss…I mean sir!" the man tried to comfort Inuyasha-chan.

"Calm down!" Inuyasha-chan grabbed the man by the collar "Calm down, how I can calm down? This is all your fault, " she shook him backward and forward… "you should tell me about this sooner….".

"Sir,…unhand me….I'm feeling dizzy!" the man said.

"Now I'm a girl, Kagome will not like me anymore and how can I marry her like this?" Inuyasha-chan's eyes were filled with fire and had red angry aura surrounding her.

"You won't …stay as a girl …..permanently. There is a way to reverse….the…effect!" The man exclaimed.

"REALLY!" Inuyasha-chan slowly calm down and let the man dropped on his ass and she was delighted "How?"

"You will turn back to normal when doused with hot water and if you doused with cold water, you will turn back into a girl. Got it?"

"Huh!"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm the guide of this Jusenkyo." The young man said and continued his sentence "Mind to come to my hut for a while? I need to chat with you."

"Sure!" Inuyasha-chan followed the guide.

Inside the guide's hut, the guide took a deep breathed and asked "So, where do you come from?"

"Nah. If I tell you where I came from, you won't believe me."

"C'mon, tell me about your story, if you don't try it at least, who will know will I believe your story or not?"

"Fine! Let's me make this story simple, I came from the past about 500 years in feudal Japan! I was walking around in Kaede's village. After that a mysterious portal appeared and brought me to this place. "

"…you are crazy…you should go to the mental hospital…" the guide said as he didn't trust her story.

"Hey. I'm not crazy….you know, I'm a normal guy!"

"You say you are from Tokyo in Japan, right?" The guide stood up "Then I take you back!"

~Seven hours later~

After seven hours, Inuyasha-chan was finally backed to Tokyo. Inuyasha faced palm "geez, I had a hard time deal with the people while I was on a plane." She was investigated all around Tokyo and did not have any lucks finding Kagome Higurashi's shrine and the bone eater, "Where's the Bone Eater Well, without that well, how am I suppose to go back to Feudal Japan and see Kagome's again?" she scratched her head.

Suddenly, she saw a guy standing in front of her, and quickly walked up to him "Excuse me, sir. Where's Higurashi Shrine?"

"Higurashi's shrine, I never heard about it." The guy twitched his right eyebrow.

"Higurashi's shrine is a place where my girlfriend named Kagome lives?" Inuyasha-chan told the man.

"Who care about Higurashi's shrine or your girlfriend?", the guy talked back to Inuyasha-chan and then gave her a perverted look " By the way, you are one hot girl! Mind to go on a date with me?"

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT! I'M A GUY!" Inuyasha-chan punched the man so hard which knocked him out cold.

"I will ask someone else!" Inuyasha-chan left the unconscious man behind. She gave herself a best shot asking everyone on the street, but nobody had any clues about the existence of Higurashi's shrine except one young man.

"Higurashi's shrine! I had heard of that place, two days ago, someone had told me that builders started to build it." The young man said.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha-chan was surprised about the new she had heard, "Then that means, I went back to the past before Kagome was born, so that mean I could not go back to my time then?"

Inuyasha –chan quickly sat on the ground and sighed, "What should I do?" Suddenly, she heard a noise and turned to look at the direction to see where the noise came from. For what Inuyasha-chan saw was there were few schoolgirls hitting a tiny old man who was about 1"6" tall "Don't touch me, you dirty old man!" one of the school girl screamed and whacked tiny man head.

"Ouch, that's hurt!" the tiny man rubbed the bump on his head, he turned his head and spotted Inuyasha-chan "OH, what a beauty!" he jumped up high into the air and planned to launch himself at her "Give me a big hug!"

"Huh, who is…that.." Inuyasha-chan's line was cut off when the tiny old man landed on her breasts and groped them, she screamed "AAAHHHH!"

"HAPPOSAI! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" An angry man's voice called out. A sixteen years pigtailed-boy appeared and whacked the tiny old man's head. The tiny man fell in the ground with another bump on his head.

"I'm so sorry about what Happosai did to you, miss. He is a big pervert and always hitting on beautiful girls like you." The pigtailed-boy walked to Inuyasha-chan and apologized to her.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha-chan asked.

"My name is Ranma Saotome. What's about you?" Ranma answered and asked her at the same time with a smile.

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha-chan replied.

"So, why don't you go home?" Ranma questioned Inuyasha.

"I don't have a place to stay!"

"Poor girl, I will let's you stay at my fiancée's house?" Ranma felt concerned, "Follow me!", he showed Inuyasha-chan the way. Inuyasha-chan got up from the ground quickly and followed Ranma.

Few minutes later, Ranma and Inuyasha-chan had arrived at huge house, Inuyasha-Chan stood in front of the house while Ranma walked into the house, she thought to herself "Ranma's fiancée's house is so big.", she twisted her head on the left and saw a sign that said "Tendo Dojo!"

"Inuyasha, are you coming in or what?" Ranma called out to Inuyasha-chan.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Inuyasha-chan entered the house.

Ranma slowly opened the door with Inuyasha-chan behind him. At that time, a short raven haired girl with black eyes entered the scene. She stared at Ranma with angry look on her face "Ranma, where have you been?"

"Akane, you see, I went out to catch Happosai. I saw him with a girl named Inuyasha!" Ranma said as he showing Inuyasha to the short raven haired girl.

"Ranma, you are making me sick? Bring a girl home with you!" the short raven haired girl said.

"I'm sorry, Akane! Inuyasha had no place to stay!"

"…I understand!" Akane turned her face to the right and faced Inuyasha-chan " Inuyasha, nice to meet me, my name is Akane Tendo!"

At that time, there few more people appeared. There was one man, two girls who seemed like Akane's sisters and …..one giant panda !

"_Huh, why there is a panda here_?" Inuyasha-chan was surprised and thought, " _I never heard anything about people keeping panda as their pets at their homes_."

Ranma took out the kettle out of nowhere and poured some hot water on the panda. Then the panda turned into a human immediately.

"YIKES, THAT'S PANDA TURNED INTO A HUMAN!" Inuyasha-chan was petrified and jumped back.

"Sorry to scare you, miss? There's a reason for this. You know, that panda who had just turned human is my dad!" Ranma tried to give Inuyasha-chan a clear explanation.

Inuyasha –chan suddenly remembered about what the guide said about the cursed springs and then took the kettle from Ranma's hands and poured some hot water on her head. Then she turned back into a boy while the others were watching this.

"Wow, you are a half girl and half boy just like me!" Ranma said in a surprised voice.

"What, what do you mean Inuyasha is also a boy!" Happosai appeared out of somewhere. He was so sad and took two buckets of water and then he splashed the cold water at Ranma and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Ranma both turned into girls. Happosai started to grope Inuyasha-chan and Ranma-chan. Inuyasha –chan and Ranma-chan were so furious and kicked Happosai into the air.

End of chapter one


	2. Inuyasha meets Saotome and Tendo family

Chapter 2: Inuyasha meets Saotome and Tendo family

In the living room, Ranma-chan poured the hot water over Inuyasha-chan's head causing her to change back into her male form.

"Alright, it feels so much better to be a guy," Inuyasha gave a big wide smile, stretching both of his hand in the air. He sat down on the ground.

"I don't why you went to Jusenkyo all by yourself anyway, judging by seeing your original form, did you fell into two cursed springs or something." Ranma-chan reverted back to her male form, as her red haired turned black.

"No, I did not. This is my original form." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, really. I never seen a guy with silver hair, with amber eyes …", Akane walked into the living room with her two sisters, "I think guys having silver haired, you know it's too weird for you at this age."

"Weird! Of course, I have silver hair, I'm not a human. I'm a half demon." Inuyasha's doggy ears just twitched.

Akane noticed Inuyasha's doggy just twitched and ran to him, rubbing his dog ears "These doggy ears, they are real after all." , she rubbed them again, "When I first saw them, I thought they were doggy ear craft."

"Hmph, Akane, would you stop that, please?" Inuyasha was exasperated, "I don't feel like it when people touching my doggy ears."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Akane removed her hands off Inuyasha's ears, walked two meters away from Inuyasha and slowly sat down. Akane's two sisters soon joined her.

Soon, Ranma's father and a matured man with long black haired that reached to his shoulder and with a mustache came into the room.

"Let's introduce ourselves first, Inuyasha" the long black haired man witch a mustache sat next to the table, he patted his chest "My name is Soun Tendo, the owner of this Dojo," he turned his head to the three girls, as the scene switch to a brown haired girl with browned eyes and a ponytailed that tied by a white ribbon and, she was wearing a white apron, "This is Kasumi Tendo, the eldest daughter of mine, age 19, her occupation is housemaker, she takes in charge of cleaning this house and other chores.".

Soun took a long sigh and continued his speech, as the scene switched to a short-brown haired girl with browned eyes "This is Nabiki Tendo, the middle daughter of mine, age 17, grade 11 at Furinkan High School.", and at last the scene switched to Akane Tendo "Akane Tendo, the youngest daughter of mine and Ranma's fiancée, age 16, grade 10 at Furinkan High school."

The boy named Ranma with black haired and pigtailed, he glanced at Inuyasha "I'm Ranma Saotome, aged 16, a martial artist, my fighting style is "Anything Goes Martial Arts," he looked at his father; a man with glasses, with a white bandanna wrapped around his head like a cap. He was annoyed and gave Inuyasha a disapproving look "This old man is my father named Genma Saotome."

BONK!

"Ouch, what did you do that for, Pop?" Ranma's rubbed the bump on his head, gave his father a glare.

"How dare you address you father like that, words hurt, you know, you stupid boy" Genma pulled his fist back.

"You want to pick a fight with me, stupid Pop, I will let you face my wrath." Ranma picked Genma up by the front collar with his mighty strength, and threw him as hard as he could. He sent his father flying all the way to the backyard where the koi pond is located. Genma fell into the pond and resurfaced as a panda. Genma pulled out a sign that said "I'm a sad Panda."

(Note: Genma in Panda's form will be named as Panda-Genma.)

"What's wrong with those two?" Inuyasha inquired and wanted an answered from the Tendo family.

"I'm sorry for Mr. Saotome and Ranma's behaviors, they always act like that, they can be childish sometimes and very rude and also stubborn" Kasumi said in a soft sweet tone as she bowed her head down.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and muttered to himself "Sound like Ranma almost has the same personality as me."

Panda Genma went back into the living room, exchanging punches with Ranma. They were dodging and punching each other.

Soun walked in between them and took out the kettle and turned Panda Genma back to human form with the hot water, "Genma and Ranma, this isn't the time to pick a fight now, you guys are being rude to our guest, Inuyasha."

Genma and Ranma glared at each other with irritated expressions and then turned away from each other. They went back to the living room and sat down again.

"So, Inuyasha, do you mind to explain your story to us about why you went to Jusenkyo?" Soun asked Inuyasha. The Saotome and Tendo family gave him a quizzical looks.

"Well, you see, it's a long story." Inuyasha began to explain as he crossed his arms.

After a long explanation…

"So, that's the story." Inuyasha finished his story.

"You are from the past and from Feudal Japan, you say?" Ranma gave Inuyasha a puzzled look.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Heh, it was so funny." Akane, Kasumi and Nabiki giggled.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha and Ranma, it seemed, you two have not figure out yet. We are not laughing at Inuyasha's story. Inuyasha and Ranma, we are talking about that you two have the same voices which surprise us a bit." Nabiki covered her mouth to prevent Ranma and Inuyasha seeing her giggling.

"Now come to think of it, Inuyasha. You do have the same voice as me!" Ranma was surprised.

"Yes, we do!" Inuyasha found it amazement too.

"And also,… Ranma and Inuyasha. Your faces also resemblance each other as well, it looked like you two are siblings." Nabiki added more information.

"Nabiki was right!" Soun nodded in agreement as he heard what his middle daughter uttered.

Just was when a small blur blue object came back breaking through the roof into the living room in supersonic speed and crashing into the Tatami mat that created a cloud of brown smoke. It was unclear was had just landed into the Tendo's living room.

"NNNOOO, my beautiful roof and ceiling was ruined. Who will be back at a time like this?" Soun wept as he looked up at the hole in his ceiling and turned back to see what kind of mysterious and strange object had fallen from the sky and landed on his Tatami mats.

As the browned smoke cleared away and the small object became visible, it turned out to be Happosai.

"I'm back." Happosai pulled his own face of the Tatami mat, "Inuyasha and Ranma, that was one good kick of yours, you guys sent me all the way to moon…" he went unconscious again.

"Yike, Master Happosai, you are back." Genma poked Happosai's back, "Hello?", there was no response.

"Oops, I almost forgot about this. This tiny old man about 1 "6" tall is Happosai, he is the master of Genma and Soun. Beware of this lecher, he is a big pervert and like to do pervert activity to pretty and cute girls." Ranma pointed at the unconscious Happosai with his index finger as he introduced him to Inuyasha.

"Okay!?" Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched, "Ranma, tell me what happened to you and your father?"

"Inuyasha, let's me explain to you." Genma crossed his arms and pushed the bridge of his glasses, "This happened about six months ago of our Jusenkyo trip which is one month before I moved to Soun's Dojo and let Soun met my son Ranma for the first time."

~Ranma and Genma's flashbacks~

_Six months ago, In China, Jusenkyo was located in Mount Quajing region, Ranma and Genma were wearing their martial arts gis as they followed the midsized chubby guys who wearing brown uniform. They were walking down the valley and as they saw a place that slowly came into their view… a place filled with lots of springs about hundred of them with bamboo poles sticking out of them. They arrived at Jusenkyo and stopped walking. The midsized chubby guy turned to his guests Ranma and Genma "I'm the guide of this Jusenkyo place. Welcome to Jusenkyo, the world most famous legendary training ground in China."_

_Ranma and Genma observed Jusenkyo. Ranma was the first one to give his opinion about this training ground "Hmmm. This is Jusenkyo, but what's with all these springs anyway? Plus, this is not a bad place at all"_

"_Guests, long time ago, there are used to be a lot of martial artists training here. Later, as time keeping passing, less and less martial artists came here for trainings because things are getting dangerous in here."_

"_Let's do a warm up first, are you prepared, Ranma?" Genma bent his legs as he asked Ranma before preparing fighting with him._

"_I'm ready when you are?" Ranma said._

"_Guests, this place is very dangerous now comparing to the past. People are avoiding coming to this place right now because more and more springs are increasing. Now, the springs have gone over 100 here, each one have their own tragedy there.", the Jusenkyo guide continuing speaking._

_Without Warning, Genma hoped into one of the bamboo poles and exclaimed "Ranma, follow me!"_

"_Right behind you, Pop." Ranma followed behind his father and stood onto of one the bamboo poles. His father was right across him, "I won't go easy on you."_

"_That's my boy."_

"_Guests, what's do you think you are doing, I have not finish the tragic story and tell you how dangerous this place is…" the guide called out to Ranma and Genma._

_Ranma and Genma were ignoring the guide's warnings, they hopped from bamboo poles to other bamboo poles, punching and kicking each other in the midair._

"_Sirs, please, listen to my warning, it will be bad if you fall into the spring…."_

"_Hyah…" Ranma successfully kicked his father Genma in the gut who had let his guard down and his kick sent him flying into one of the springs. _

_Genma landed into the spring with a loud "Splash" sound._

_Ranma hoped back into one of the bamboo poles, insulting his father by saying "How do you like that, Pop?" He glanced at the spring where his father fell into and waiting for him to resurface._

_Suddenly, a giant panda reemerged from the water instead of Genma. Ranma was shocked and confused, "What's the heck is this?" He quickly turned his head to the guide for an answer "What's the heck is going on here?"_

"_Oh, that's. Your father had fallen into the spring called "Spring of Drowned Panda. It was a very tragic story of the panda who drowned there about 2,000 years ago. Whoever fell into that spring will take the body of the panda." The guide answered Ranma's question and holding up the sign that said "Spring of Drowned Panda"_

"_WHAT! Buddy, I never heard of anything like this before, why didn't you tell us this sooner?" the shocking Ranma was trying to yell at the guide._

"_I did, but you guys just ignore my….." before the guide could finish his sentence. Panda Genma charged at Ranma and knocked him out of the bamboo poles that he was standing on causing him to fall into a nearby spring._

_The guide ran to the spring where Ranma fell in, he said "You have fell into the "Spring of Drowned Girl." There is a tragic story about a girl who drowned there about 1,500 years ago. Whoever fell in, will take the body of a girl._

_Ranma's head broke the surface for gasping the air, Ranma looked at his reflection in the spring, his black haired turned red haired and he wore purple eye shadows. His chest had gone bigger. He swallowed his saliva, bravely opened his Martial art shirt gi. He was shocked that he got breasts "AAAHHHHH."_

_(Note: Female Ranma will name as Ranma-chan)_

"_See, you turned into a girl." The guide uttered._

_Ranma-chan swam to the coast of the spring and pulled herself up. She quickly stood up, "This sucks."_

_Panda Genma just got down onto the ground, ambled to Ranma with wide eyes, and wanted to said something, but he cannot no longer can speak human language, it said something like "Bawba,,, bawba.. baba baw.. (Translation: Ranma, is that you, boy?)"_

"_Huh, I have no idea what you are saying?" a question mark pop out on top of Ranma-chan's head._

"_Bawba…bawba…baw…bawba (I'm saying what happening to you, boy.) " Panda Genma had no idea what was going on and did not know that he turned into a Panda, he flapping his arms as he losing his patience._

"_Er?" more question marks popped out on top of Ranma-chan's head._

_Panda Genma lost it, he was exasperated and his voice went even louder and flapping his hands even faster "BAWBA,, BAWBA, BAW… BA..BA.. BAW? (RANMA, I'M SAYING WHAT HAPPENING TO YOU, BOY?)"_

"_Huh, I still have no idea what you are saying, I don't speak Panda language?" Ranma-chan's eyes narrowed._

"_Bawba?…Bawba…ba..ba baw? (Panda? What are you talking about, boy?)" Panda Genma gave Ranma-chan a quizzical look, he looked at his hands. His hands are not human hand, they were paws. He looked down at his own body; his body was covered in black and white fur. He looked at his reflection in the spring, he was a panda._

_(Let's use the brackets "()" inside the quote to represent an animal language anyway)_

"_(GAHHH, I'M PANDA, OH MY GOSH!)" Panda Genma lost his mind again and shook his head as tears coming down from his eyes._

"_Huh, sirs….there's " The guide wanted to say something to Ranma-chan and Panda Genma and tried to calm them down..but his lines was cut off by Ranma-chan._

"_THIS IS GOING TO BE SUCK," Ranma-chan whined as loud as she could "What am I going to do with my new form, now I'm a girl, how am I going to get marry like this?" she took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away, "Are you telling me, that I have to fall for guys and going out with them instead. There is no FREAKING WAY that is going to be right? This will ruin my life for sure!"_

"_Sirs, there is a.." the guide's line was cut off again, this time was interrupted by Panda Genma._

"_(My life will be even more sucked; people will mistake me as a panda escape from the zoo and capture me for sure. I DON"T WANT TO SPEND MY ENTIRE LIFE AT THE ZOO AND TRAP IN THE CAGE!)" Panda Genma took out a handkerchief out of nowhere and blew his nose._

_Panda Genma continued his speech " (HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO SOUN, now my son is a daughter, he will kill me for sure for breaking a promise that Ranma will marry one of his daughters and what if he gets a therapy if he heard about this?)"_

_~Panda Genma's fantasy~_

"_GENMA SAOTOME… __HOW COULD YOU?" A giant demonic head appeared that resemblance to Soun Tendo., its long tongue in and out, its eyes are on flame, a vein on pop in its forehead. It was scaring Panda Genma off._

"_(SOUN, I'm so sorry, don't be mad.)" Panda Genma backing away in fear._

"_I DON'T SPEAK PANDA LANGUAGE!" the Soun's demonic head yelling at Panda Genma, "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME THAT YOU HAVE A SON!"_

"_(Soun, you are misunderstanding this, please calm down)" Panda Genma was shaking in fear and turned away as Soun's demonic head came closer to him._

"_I CAN'T UNDERTSAND YOU." Soun sneered, "SPEAK IN THE TONGUE THAT I CAN UNDERTAND."_

_Panda Genma pulled out a sign that said 'I do have a son, look over there.", he pointed at the direction showing Soun where Ranma."_

_Soun's demonic head turned around to see what Panda Genma was showing him. He saw a red haired girl with a pigtailed who was clinging to a handsome looking, muscular man with short blonde wavy hair that reached down to his and about 6 "1" tall._

_Ranma-chan blushed deeply and swaying her butt, "Genma, my father, forgive me. I have found myself falling in with guy; I'm going to marry this handsome American young muscular man. I have found a heaven on Earth.", her feminine really hit her head on after she became a girl._

"_Oh yeah. Alright. I finally get a cute girl like me." The handsome American man gave his classic smile and thumbed up. He walked away with Ranma-chan "Let's go to the chapel, my future wife."_

"_Honey." Ranma-chan was clinging closer to her lover and being lovey-dovey with him._

_Panda Genma almost got a heart attack when he heard what his son-turned-into-daughter said, he could feel his whole world was collapsing and his life was ruined, "(RANMA, WHY?)"_

_Soun's giant demonic head turned back to Panda Genma after he saw that scene "GENMA SAOTOME! All I can see that is that you have a daughter, not a son."_

_Panda Genma began to run as fast as his legs could carry him while Soun's giant demonic head was chasing behind him and trying to eat him alive._

"_RARRUGHHHH." Soun roared._

_Later, Panda Genma noticed the demonic head was gone; Soun was in his normal form, "(It seemed like Soun calm down.)"_

_Soun took out a giant hammer to hit Panda Genma as hard as he could manage. He lifted up the giant hammer slowly after that. Panda Genma was squashed by the giant hammer that caused him to become flat-shape like a paper. _

_Soun shouted at the flat-shaped Panda Genma who was lying on the ground "THAT'S IT, Genma, my best friend. Our friendship ended here.", he went off the scene crying._

"_(SOUN, COME BACK! HOW CAN YOUBE SO CRUEL?)" Panda Genma called out to Soun as he reverted back to normal shape and raised his right paw toward him, but it was too late. Soun left already._

_Few seconds had passed, the nine zookeepers rushed into the scene carrying chains and ropes. "The panda had escaped from the zoo." One of the zookeepers exclaimed._

"_Our boss will fire us, if he found out this panda escaped." Another zookeeper said._

"_Get him," a female zookeeper commented her other companies._

_Panda Genma was tied up by chains and ropes so tightly and got thrown into a truck's trunk by the zookeepers. They sent him to the zoo. He was locked into the cage at the zoo; it was a hell for him._

_~End of Panda Genma's fantasy~_

"_(No, it can't be truth. I don't want that to happen.)" Panda Genma whined as he stopped thinking about his imagination and prediction about the future scenario._

"_If there is a guy flirts with me, that's so freaky." Ranma-chan sniveled and her face went pale in disgust, sticking her tongue out._

_The guide who was in the background, he was losing patience and went off scene for a while. Five seconds had passed; he was back to where Ranma-chan and Panda Genma were, holding two large metal pans in each of his hand. He banged the two pans against each other to create a strong shockwave that killing Ranma-chan's ears and Panda Genma's ears._

"_Ouch, my ears." Ranma-chan rubbed her poor ears._

_Panda Genma and Ranma-chan turned to the guide with angry expressions on their faces._

"_What did you do that for?" Ranma-chan screeched at the guide._

"_I was trying to tell you something, there is a way to reverse the effect." The guide replied._

"_Reverse the effect, how?' Ranma-chan hunched over to the guide._

_Panda Genma hunched over to the guide too and grew interesting about what he was trying to say._

"_You know, hot water can fix this problem of yours."_

"_Excellent! I don't have to stay as a girl permanently." Ranma-chan jumped up and down happily._

"_Sirs, don't get your hopes too high. There is a problem for you guys. Hot water turned you back to your original form and cold water turned you back to your cursed form."_

_Ranma-chan and Panda Genma fell over usual in anime style._

"_What, you mean this is permanent?" Ranma-chan got up quickly with priceless expression on her face._

"_Yeah, that's why I told you not to fall into the spring." The guide shook his head._

"_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" _

_Panda Genma screamed out as well along with Ranma-chan._

"_Wait a minute, if you have a "Spring of Drowned Girl.", do you have a spring called "Spring of Drowned Boy?" Ranma-chan calmed herself down._

"_Yes, we do, but too bad that spring is getting repair."_

"_Why a natural spring needs to get repair?"_

"_Beats Me." The guide shrugged._

"_Jusenkyo guide, when will the "Spring of Drowned Boy" will be available to use again?" Ranma-chan asked._

"_I heard they need to take six to eight months to repair it."_

"_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

End of flashback~

"So, that's the whole story, Inuyasha." Genma finished the story.

Inuyasha did not say anything; his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open all the way to the ground.

Genma did not notice his best friend Soun was livid.

A vein pop in Soun's forehead, Soun went on his demonic giant head mode "GENMA SAOTOME!"

Genma was petrified as he saw Soun's giant demonic head and asked in a trembling voice "Why…. are so… mad, Soun?"

"Why did not tell me the part about what happened after you and Ranma landed on the cursed springs when you moved in to my house about five months ago?" Soun erupted like a volcano and his eyes on flames.

"Because… I thought …if… I told you that part..you will be piss off..so I skip that part..when I told..you about our story… to your family…" Genma stammered in fear and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "I think I said it too much when I told Inuyasha about our Jusenkyo trip story."

"GENMA!"

"AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY" Genma screamed like a little girl as he began to run away from Soun's giant demonic head who chasing after him and planning to kill him.

"Wow!" Inuyasha stated, "I don't get about Soun's demonic head part." He wondered.

"Genma meant when Soun was livid and his anger reached to the boiling point or at limit, Soun will transform into a giant demonic head. That what happened to Soun when he got extremely mad." Ranma answered Inuyasha's question.

"I see."

"Inuyasha, why don't you stay at our house and tomorrow let's go to Furinkan High school together with me and Ranma." Akane offered Inuyasha.

"Thanks, Akane."

End of chapter 2


End file.
